My Soul Mate
by Melanii Greene
Summary: When Lily is forced to spend her summer with James she realizes a few things she would rather not have known. Rated T for language. Please R


**This is my first multi-chaptered Jily. Jily is my OTP. I'm determined to finish this story. So I need your help. Add your ideas in the reviews. OoOoOo is my page break.**

As of now, I am fairly certain my parents are the devil. I'm sure I'll come round in a week or two but right now, I am furious with them. They decided to have a "parents only vacation" this summer. That, by itself, is fine with me. It's the fact that I'm not allowed to stay home is what I'm angry at. No, it's not even that. Under normal circumstances I would be fine, I'd just go to Marlene's, but she's in America for the summer, so I can't go with her. After that i would think of staying with Severus, but after what happened last year... never. Petunia is spending her summer with Vernon, to no ones surprise. At first my parents told me to go with her but I'm smart enough to know she wouldn't even think of someone like me on her summer break. So my dad came up with the brilliant idea I am now forced to participate in. Why can't I spend the summer with a boy from my school? Why not be the boy you talk about most? If he's on your mind that much spend some time with him, for gods sake. And of course his parents just had to agree. What a wonderful idea! Yes, I'm simply exploding with enthusiasm that I get to spend my summer with James Potter.

OoOoOo

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Lily?" my mum asks as I get out of her car.

No, Mum. I'm going to die while I'm here.

"Yeah Mum I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

SAVE ME!

"Alrighty Lilypad. We love you"

"Love you too, Mum." I turn around to face the Potter Manor and nearly faint with shock. It is giant. Take the average size Muggle house and multiple that by ten. Thats about the size of the guest house. Giant. Mrs. Potter is at the gate to greet me.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, how are you?" I say sweetly, because I know she means well. I've talked to her once before, and she's a nice woman. It's not her fault her son is the biggest prat known to wizard kind.

"Call me Gail please. And I'm doing fine, thank you Lily. " She leads me inside to the entrance hall. "James's room is up those stairs, fifth door on the left. You can put your things in there, but don't bother unpacking."

" Don't unpack?" I ask. Could I be going somewhere else? One could only hope.

"James and Sirius will explain it to you once you get up there." I head up the stairs watching out for anything that might pop out at me. Who knows what kinds of pranks Sirius rigged up here. I open James's door, ignoring the Keep Out sign, and am startled to see him packing. Packing the Muggle way. He's slamming everything into his trunk, huffing angrily, swearing every few seconds. Sirius lies on his bed trying to shield himself from James's anger.

"Think you're funny don't you Evans?" James yells at me when he notices Im there. " Inviting yourself here for the summer. Bet you were thinking of ways to annoy me weren't you? Well you've really done it now! You know what my mum said? Lily's coming for the summer, we should try to do things her way. So she finds a Muggle house to stay in for a while. So thank you Evans. I was going to spend my summer with Remus and Peter, but I'm stuck with you."

Woah. James Potter doesn't want me around. That's certainly a first. Interesting experience, really. I ought to tell Marlene about this. "Prongs, calm down!"Sirius sits up staring at him in complete astonishment. I guess Black's as surprised as I am.

" I'll have you know, Potter, this wasn't my idea." his anger has sparked something in me. I'm suddenly as furious as I was when I first found out I would be spending my summer with him. " I wanted nothing to do with you. I was not trying to ruin your summer, and I did not invite myself here. I had no clue your mum would do that, and I am so absolutely sorry that you're not going to have fun. Boo hoo!"

We all hear footsteps coming up the stairs and all go silent. Mr Potter walks into the room and says, " you kids ready? The porkey's almost ready. We figured it would be safer than apparating. Don't want to risk anyone splinching themselves, do we?" " Yeah Dad, we'll be down in a sec." James says calmly. It's like two different people. One raging idiot and one calm idiot. We all go downstairs to see Mrs. and Mr. Potter holding on to an old tin can. "Hurry up, it's about to leave!" We all rush over and grab a part of it. I feel a jerk behind my navel and everything around us started spinning.

**There you go. Chapter 1. Please Review! If you have ideas please put them there.**


End file.
